<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dirge for My Beloved by CaelansFolly92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218011">A Dirge for My Beloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelansFolly92/pseuds/CaelansFolly92'>CaelansFolly92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I wrote this years ago, M/M, Poetry, Sadness, Supernatural - Freeform, because dean's dead, completely forgot about this and now here it is, one-sided destiel - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelansFolly92/pseuds/CaelansFolly92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Cas's POV after Metatron says that Dean is dead in the season 9 finale</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dirge for My Beloved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well guess what? Now he’s dead too.”</p><p>Cold,<br/>ice water flooding my veins,<br/>freezing everything it touches,<br/>throwing my body into a new ice age.</p><p>Images flash behind my eyes:<br/>Light freckles splattered on sun-kissed skin<br/>Smirking plush pink lips<br/>Every shade of green in existence,<br/>and even those not yet found,<br/>harmonised within shining eyes<br/>filled with every emotion<br/>Rare laughter, warm<br/>like the heavenly light which begat me<br/>all those eons ago.</p><p>“If I go in there, you will not like what walks back out.”</p><p>“Cas, we talked about this. Personal space?”</p><p>“I was there! Where were you?!”</p><p>“I’d rather have you, cursed or not.”</p><p>“I need you.”</p><p>“Will we three be enough?”<br/>“We always have been.”</p><p>Cruel words tumble from poisonous lips,<br/>And I am shackled to this chair<br/>Disbelief<br/>Anger<br/>Horror<br/>flow through me<br/>Such heinous lies are punishable by death<br/>but I cannot move to silence the unworthy tongue<br/>which spews such vile utterances<br/>with anything but weak protestation.</p><p>“You’ll never get away with this.”</p><p>Hatred was not hardwired into me<br/>in all my Father’s divine wisdom<br/>but in this moment I have never hated someone so much<br/>as I do this sad excuse for a brother<br/>who stands pompously before me<br/>What would I give<br/>to be at full power<br/>to smite this abomination that calls itself<br/>an angel?</p><p>“Get away with what?<br/>You told a silly story<br/>To a group of less-than-believers.<br/>I'll clean up your mess in an hour.”</p><p>But his words ring hollowly in my ears<br/>drowned out by the much louder klaxon siren of grief<br/>screaming in my heart<br/>and in the very core of who I am<br/>that there will be no more<br/>Memories<br/>Laughter<br/>Tears<br/>There will be no second chance<br/>to say what I should have said<br/>at the beginning of it all…</p><p>Because Dean Winchester is dead<br/>and his blood flows over the calloused hands<br/>of the estranged and unloved brother Metatron<br/>and of me<br/>Castiel<br/>the fool who loved but couldn’t save him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So uhhh... I wrote this way back in 2014, right after watching the season 9 finale, because that was the first season of SPN that I watched as it was airing and I was really in my feels that night. Then seven years passed and I completely forgot I wrote it until I found it last night while going through some of my old works. So I revised it and now here it is. Ich hoffe, dass es gefällt euch! Danke schön!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>